Three years
by Sashasam
Summary: Gray and juvia, married but separated as soon their daughter was born due some mafia business that gray got involved himself into. So, after three years meet under a familiar circumstances again and try to make amends of their both mistakes and lead happy life. But as it that much easy after three years?..read to find out.


**A/N: forgive me for this story. I don't even know what I wrote there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairly tail.**

* * *

 **#**

 ** _Three years_**

 ** _#_**

Juvia carried her handbag on one side while her other held the cute little girl who was soundly sleeping in her arms wrapping her tiny arms around juvia's neck. Picking up the little sleeping girl everyday on her shoulders and walking on the way to Home wasn't anything new to her. She was used to it by now. Well, she was lucky since her work place allowed the child to stay there too. The little raven head never stayed away from her mother. Attachment and possessiveness. Well, that was that. No one can resist her cute face when she asks for something. She was one of the biggest gift she could have asked for. But looking at her always bought many memories that juvia tried to push away.

Juvia smiled and passed a hand over her soft tresses adjusting her over her shoulders and her hand bag on other side. Within few minutes she reached their house. She opened the door with a little difficulty and walked through the hall, laid her little angel on couch. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Juvia sighed slowly. She was tired, well her feet were aching. Being a chef and cooking all day standing was so not easy. She went inside the bedroom and hanged off the handbag to wall. She went back to Hall, and suddenly she felt a cold breeze. When she looked around to the direction from where it came, the window was open. Her heart started beating faster and she looked first at her daughter, she was still sleeping. Juvia felt a relief. When she was about to walk to her. She heard a voice. A voice that she could identify anywhere.

"juvia…" she gasped hearing his voice and her heart started hammering inside her chest once again. Before she could turn around, the hand of the other person found her throat and in no time she was on ground. She struggled. Looked at her daughter and she was scared. She looked up to the couch where her daughter was, the girl was sitting wide awake, her hair a mess, her sleepy head still adjusting to the light.

"mama..? Who-o is he?" her voice sounded scared, she could tell that her daughter was also not happy with the stranger.

"oh, you have a daughter also…" his voice sounded amused at the new discovery.

"bora-san, what do you want?" she said squeezing out the words. Later coughed up. Bora held her down tightly again. His body half tackling her down.

"now, now, don't get worked up. I just wanted to say hi my old friend. I kinda missed you. Your husband is ticking off my nerves and I thought it was best if you could talk him." His voice showed so much of venom at end of sentence that he was _not_ here for a chat. From the corner of eye, she could tell someone else was also here. Her head snapped to her daughter's direction when she heard a cry. She tried to Wiggle out of his girp.

"stop that!" juvia all but screamed. The stranger had picked up the little girl by her collar and had a gun pointing towards her head. Juvia just wanted to cry. Why does he target a child? She had to do something and save them both. Especially her daughter. After the initial shock, she took a deep breath and pushed away bora from the strength she never knew she had. A mother's instinct.

Bora tried to catch her back but she was quick and punched him on the face. He fell to the ground for a second. The other man who was pointed out the gun to her daughter changed it to her direction. She could tell that the other guy was just a decoy. She ducked and kicked him at the shin. He fell to ground hissing. Before he could react and reach out to her. She grabbed her daughter and ran to the bedroom. She saw him readying to shoot her daughter before she could close the door.

He shot. The gun sound echoed the walls.

Juvia fell to ground holding her daughter, the blood oozing out of her right arm. Before she lost consciousness all she heard was the thud sound of her front door opening. And the last thing she heard was..

"JUVIA!"

Then everything turned to black.

#

Everything was silent, the only thing he was hearing was the heart monitor that kept saying everything was going to be alright. His hand held the other person's cold hand trying to warm it up. Gray was sitting on one the stools in the hospital room (which was clearly not meant for him.)

"juvia…" her name left his lips in a tired voice. He was clearly exhausted. Anyone can tell that. The moment he entered juvia's house, he saw juvia on ground with a bullet shot in her arm. His blood boiled and head seemed out of control. Because the next moment he knew, he was pressing his gun against bora's head while natsu had to pull him away whispering in his ear to calm down and they still needed to get info from the jerk. Gray hissed and finally let him go with a few punches on face. Well, he had his own share of them on his face and gut.

Loke immediately got them to a hospital and juvia was immediately taken to the ICU. His heart was hammering in his chest as he was looked at the ICU clearly not sure what was happening. Loke, natsu, erza and his others friends tried to calm him down but he fucking couldn't . Later, the doctors informed that she was out of danger and gray finally breathed out in relief. They said she would be alright but for now she was out as they gave her some sedatives to rest. Another big problem was the little girl that gray clearly had no idea how to deal with. The little one had cried till her eyes got swollen when she saw her mother's figure almost dead on ground and the scene with all new strangers with guns has clearly scared the hell out of her.

Mira managed to speak to her while the men were a complete idiots and made her come with them. She managed to befriend the girl in small amount of time and the girl had sticked to her fully not trusting the others. Currently, Mira took care of her, she fed her some food and made her sleep while saying everything was alright and mommy was fine and taking rest too. He knew, she was his daughter. His and juvia's blood but after making this scary day, he himself was scared to talk to her. What was he going to say? _Hi baby, I'm your daddy?_

'Yes! You idiot!' He thought.

Natsu and others were on their job to kick bora's butt and make him spill out the truth. Gray would have loved to kick his ass too but seeing juvia on the bed with these wires connected to her all over her body had made him a better choice to stay by her side. It has been twelve hours and juvia hadn't opened her eyes. Seeing her peaceful and soundly sleeping like that on the bed made him think of so many memories and his heart refused speak out. He was a mess with his disheveled hair, sitting beside her like that for hours and was killing his back but he refused to get up from her side. he got up few times to see his daughter on how she is doing but refused to get in to the room even when mira forced him.

Lucy came to the hospital with erza and the both the woman managed to kick him out of there for few hours promising him to they would stay by her side and inform him when she wakes up. Erza clearly ordered him to take food and rest until they take care of her here. After two hours, he got a call from lucy that juvia woke up.

All this time, all he wanted was to see juvia waking up but now now all he wanted was to run away even though he wanted to see her badly. Gray took a deep breath and opened the ICU door. Erza was sitting beside juvia talking to her, while lucy was making some juice on the other side. All eyes went to him as he entered the room.

"uh…."

"Erza and I were gonna have a coffee. Since gray came back, guess we should get going." Lucy dragged her out before the conversation could even begin. The air felt even more thick than before. Gray took deep breath and tried to act normal. He slowly walked to her and sat on the ever-present stool that was his only companion.

"how are you feeling?" gray asked. Juvia just nodded her head. She was wearing a hospital green dress with her hair flowing behind her back. Gray took a look at her arm, the bandages were not that bad like the doctor said.

"ahm…." Juvia cleared her throat and gray looked back at her face.

"Lucy-san told juvia, she was out for twelve hours and you took care of ria all this time. So.. Thanks for that." She said awkwardly. Gray scratched his chin and blushed and said, "it wasn't me, mira took care of her. I barely even helped her." Suddenly, the look in her eyes melted his heart as juvia bit her lips and nodded.

"she has your eyes and my hair…" he said and smiled at her memory of sleeping on one of the hospital beds.

"yes.. And she has so many qualities of you. Juvia can see it everyday changing." She smiled at her angel's memory. Then they stayed in silence, his feet moving in nervousness. This wasn't supposed to be that hard. Right?

"I sorry juvia. I didn't mean to drag you in to this. Bora actually had the nerve to attack you. I can't belive it…" his fisted his hand and look away. Juvia looked at him confusion.

"it's OK, as long is everyone is fine. Juvia is just happy no one got hurt. And.." gray looked at her expectedly.

"Lucy-san and Erza-san told juvia about everything including the reason why you never came back to us." Gray looked surprised for a second. He sighed and shook is head. His thoughts directly going to the scene of three years back.

"I still-" he started to once again apologize but juvia cut him off and shook her head. She was tired of all this and so was he. When she heard the truth from lucy, juvia's heart filled with so much of guiltyness.

"you left." She said blankly.

"yes." Gray answered. His eyes not leaving hers.

"why?" she said in a tired tone. Gray sighed. "I thought It was for the best." juvia gave another confused look. "you thought that leaving juvia behind was the the best?" her voice cracked and he felt his insides churn. He knew he had to have a talk with her about this one day or the other. "I'm sorry. I… am really sorry." He said in a regretful voice. "are you going to leave again?" she was looking at the ceiling.

"No. Never again. I had made a wrong choice then. I won't again." He said holding the bed sheet. Only then juvia looked at him. "you won't?" she asked doubtly. Gray nodded. It was because of her he left… the fight.. "Juvia won't ask you the reason also why you wanted to leave her. Just… stay. Please." Her voice filled with so much of pain and desperation. At this moment she just wanted him near. She deal with her inner turmoil later alone. Against her best efforts a tear came out and gray looked alerted. Now she sobbed soundly clutching her hand against her mouth. Gray got up. "what the -?" juvia cried openly this time even more loudly. Gray hugged her carefully over her bandages and the wires and juvia held on to him like her life depend on him. She was angry, frustrated, confused… and so many emotions. She hated gray for everything but all she needed was gray to calm her down.

She heard him saying something in to her, his lips pressed on her temple but she didn't care and just wanted to have this moment now. He was back to her life and that's all she could have asked for.

#

 _When juvia woke up, all she could see was white. Then she turned her head to side. She a blurry vision of red and yellow heads. Then she heard a gasp._

 _"juvia, you are awake! Oh my god. How are you? Are you feeling-" erza cut her off before she could say anything else. "lucy, she just woke up. Juvia, it's me erza and lucy is here." Slowly erza helped her to sit when she tried._

 _"Hospital." Juvia's head took a moment to adjust and recall everything that happened. Then suddenly, her eyes widened. " Ria? Where's Ria? Is she fine? Is she hur-"_

 _"Ria is perfectly fine. Mira is taking care of her. She is good with kids and yours just became a good friend too.. So don't worry." Only then, Juvia's body relaxed a little. "juvia wants to see her." She said trying to get up from bed before lucy stopped her._

 _"Don't. You stay in bed, I'll bring her to you. You are no shape to get up." Erza nodded and lucy went to get her. After few minutes, she returned with Ria and all juvia did was hug her baby tightly kiss her everywhere on face while the little one did the same . she was alright. After an hour, Ria was taken away, since Juvia just woke and the doctors needed to take some reports. Later, the three ladies started to talk. About the past three years, their life, lucy's baby boy. Igor. Erza's relationship with jellal. Then the topic finally landed on hers and gray's. Both the woman decided to tell the truth before she would meet gray next._

 _"juvia, the truth is that gray never planned on getting involved in this. It was just the situation demand that forced us to force him. We couldn't have found out the criminals at that moment if it wasn't for him." Erza said. Her hand on juvia's shoulder as realisation dawned upon her. Juvia was shocked was an understatement. She was just…. She suddenly felt so much pain just thinking about gray of what all happened in the past three years. She bit her lower lip. He left her._

 _Lucy held her other hand. "if it wasn't for him, so many young children would have turned to be sex slaves and I cannot even imagine what all pain they would have gone through if gray wouldn't have saved them."_

 _"the police tried catching misuki but failed almost every time. I had myself almost got him under me but the here managed to slip between my fingers. That's when I knew that some one from the department actually had an hand in this. So I planned this. Gray refused at first to work with me but after hearing the case, he just couldn't. You know him way well then we do juvia… he wanted a life with you like you dreamed. Peaceful." erza squeezed her hand. Juvia nodded dumbly looking at the wall staring it. Too much information for one day. She thought._

 _"he could have told you the truth. But when you both had a fight and you mentioned about ria being in danger all the time if he continued this bought him a almost new different thought and chose to stay away from you." Juvia's vision got blurry as tears made way for it. She bit her lips again to hold it. Lucy rubbed her back saying everything was going to be alright but juvia just broke down in front of them and started crying her heart out. Both the girl had hugged her…_

 _"then, why didn't have come back after that?" she whispered. She was confused why at least he didn't even talk. Well, on her part she tried. Truthfully. She tried everything to come in contact with but always got failed. That's when she thought, he had left her for real._

 _"The mission took around eight months. He was undercover, so couldn't actually make any contact to others or else everything would have gone to waste if those people found out." Juvia nodded taking in the new information._

 _"but after that? Why? It's been three years!" she asked confused. Erza sighed. "that's for you to know and him to answer."_

 _After that the discussion had taken a new turn when juvia decided something new. He was only hope she had in her life until now._

#

A week later juvia was discharged and as if it was just so obvious, juvia walked back to the Fullbuster mansion with her daughter. Gray hadn't uttered a word but she knew that he too wasn't going to have an another way even juvia had asked to stay away from him. The place still the same as before. The paint colour changed was changed to baby blue but almost everything was same. Gray had carried their luggage to their rooms on upstairs.

When he came back juvia introduced the father and daughter to each other, there was so much wonder and excitement in ria's eyes where as surprise and later happiness filled gray's eyes. Watching the scene made juvia's breath hitch up, she excused herself to the kitchen.

After gray and juvia talked in the hospital, gray was about to leave when juvia pulled him by the unarmed hand and hugged him, her arms around his waist. Gray was shocked for a second but later relaxed and hugged her back. He asked what was wrong or was she scared or something else. But juvia's eyes filled with tears once more when she realized gray was the same man after three years still caring about her even when she doubted him. she took away so much of happiness away from him.

When juvia reached the kitchen, she held on the kitchen counter with her hand that was not injured but the tears flowed out of eyes and she cried silently. It was after ten seconds, she felt a warm, hard body behind her back. She refused to turn and face him. Gray just put his arms around her and waited for to calm down and turn around. And when she finally did, gray had silently wiped out the tears and kissed her head.

He put a hand on her cheek and made her look in to his eyes. "why? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked silently, while his other hand caressed her back to calm her down just like the way he knew she liked it.

"sorry." That was all she said.

"why?"

"for everything. Juvia left you but you still you forgive her. This is just…" Gray frowned at her words. What was she even talking?

"juvia.. You- you never left me. It was _me_ when I didn't come back to you. I was my fault-" juvia cut him off. " Gray-sama you never came back of the words I said to you at that time." She held his shirt and sobbed in to his shirt. Gray made her look at him and shook his head. "I was selfish. I did not even think of the consequences. I took away ria away from you for three years."

"juvia, you did not take her away from me. You were protecting her just like I did. You were scared and so was I. We were scared we will lose her. She was the best and most beautiful thing that happened to us." He said with a smile and juvia couldn't fight her own. Of course, the little ria Fullbuster was the best thing happened to him until now.

"then why did you not come back when the case was solved and you were free?" juvia said wiping her wet cheeks. Gray tensed and juvia looked at him expectedly.

"the past was catching up juvia." He said in a serious tone and juvia looked at him confusion.

"you know dad, he was the mafia boss of the entire magnolia region. After he died, they expected me to take his place. I refused but when I got involved myself in this case, there was more to know them anyone can see. All the children and this slavery thing…"Gray shook his head and juvia squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"it was zeref. He was behind all this. He was the one who was pulling all the strings. Then, the things got complicated. Erza asked for my help specifically because I was silver's son and I could easily infiltrate myself in to those jerks." Juvia nodded her head in understanding whole herself in deep thought. She could already picture the rest of the story. Zeref would never let go those easily who would fool him. No one fooled around zeref's things.

"were you alright?" juvia asked. Gray nodded.

"I never got to stay at one for more than a month. Now that zeref is behind bars and everyone is safe…. I can live peacefully. I was glad at least you two were safe and I needed to worry about only myself knowing you guys were safe. Now…." Gray smiled once again but faded as soon he remembered something.

"Gray-sama…." Gray looked at her. Juvia shook her head and gray sighed.

"can we just agree both were wrong and need amend those mistakes?" juvia said wiping a tear on her cheek. Gray looked surprised. "you think you can love me again like in the past.. Even after all this?" he voice was filled with doubt as he swallowed a lump. He wanted to ask her this since the moment she came to house.

"juvia never stopped loving and you should never really doubt juvia like that. No matter the time, past, present or future, juvia will love you the same and her heart belongs to only you." She said pointing a finger to his chest.

"let's just forget about the past think about us in this present. Let's just focus on us and ria for now." Gray looked surprised but before he could reply the Princess of the house came running to her mommy's hand. Juvia picked her up and kissed her cheek. The girl started her trip about house saying how big the house is, how soft the bed was and how big the lawn was, how she was going to play the with her new toy there….

#

The next night, juvia came out of the bathroom after a hot shower. She had put her daughter to sleep after feeding her dinner. Juvia was waiting for gray, he wasn't home still. She made herself comfortable on the couch to watch a movie, she was halfway when she heard the door knock. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a drunken gray barely holding his own weight. When he slurred his words, juvia just took him by a arm around his waist, his hands around her shoulders and made him sit him on the couch. She was getting up to fetch him a glass of water when all of sudden gray pulled her back.

Juvia looked surprised. She waited for him to say something but gray didn't speak anything. She reached for cheek and made him look at her.

"what happened?" she could tell he was in deep thought with a lot in his head and he just needed her.

"he-he… that jerk..." juvia frowned. His expression turned to as if he was in pain.

"who are you talking about Gray-sama?" she asked softly. Gray shook his head, he looked scared and juvia just moved closer to him.

"juvia, juvia…" he said her name again and again.

"Gray-sama-" before she could say anything else, gray had taken a hold of her and kissed her fully on lips. She tried to move but gray just held her tighter and kissed her even more harder. Each time their lips separated, he would dive in to another and won't let her even catch her breath. He bit lower lip and juvia squeaked. gray deepened the kiss adding his tongue and all juvia could do was take everything he was giving. She could taste the alcohol and she was starting to feel dizzy. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or him that was making it. Gray's hand went to her dress trying to feel the skin underneath and feeling her that close after such a long was making his lower half tight. The next moment he knew, juvia was pushing him away, in his moment of thoughts he failed to notice. When they were away from each other while her hands still on his shirt while his on hers remained the same while both were breathing heavily. Gray had just kissed her breathless.

"you are drunk." Gray swallowed nervously. He knew she hated it when he got drunk. He looked a little sober now after the kiss.

"shit! Sorry. I mean I am really sorry. Bora just got to my mind and I needed something to get away from it." He said his words tumbling.

"is this what you always do when you are stressed, drink?" Juvia asked her expression blank.

"No, I mean not always but sometimes." he said looking away. Juvia sighed. "don't drink too much like that it's bad for health. " She said in a worried tone. Gray's heart melted and he could feel his long lost butterflies again dancing in his stomach. But was gone as soon as the reason for this came back to mind.

"bora was going to kill. That jerks was going to kill you and.. and…. Ria. He wanted to kill you both. If he had anything against me, he should have done that to me. Instead he got you two dragged to this." gray said passing a hand through his hair. Juvia looked at him and gasped covering her mouth. Bora was going to kill them? She tried to think straight and tried to call him down.

"Gray-sama, it's.. It's.. Okay. Everything is okay. All of us are fine. Ria is fine too." She said inching closer to him after the initial shock. Gray looked at her exaggerated "what about you? You were SHOT juvia And I just arrived there at the right time. If not…" he trailed off and gray shook his head. Juvia looked down and her thoughts were with the same as Gray's. Juvia couldn't have fought against him for that sentence. He hugged her again hiding his face in the crook of her neck and juvia let him this time. hugged him slowly passing her hand over his hair trying to calm him down. He seemed to relax as juvia whispered kind words for some time. After few minutes, juvia got him to his bedroom. She made him sit and took of his shoes and allowed him to lay down even when gray refusef. When she was going to turn around and leave, gray caught her hand. Juvia looked at him in question.

"ju-juvia…. Stay. Please. Just for tonight. I need to make sure you are here." Juvia looked taken aback but chose to nod her head. Gray looked relived. She lied down on the bed next to him when he took of his shirt and lied down too. Gray hesitated at first, but later scooted closer to her pulling her flush against him. She didn't say much, just allowed him to adjust. He his face again in her neck breathing in her scent. She smelled so nice. His arm on her stomach and her body against him. A few minutes later, she heard a soft snore. Gray was finally sleeping. She fell a sleep too after having deep thoughts about all the talk with him few minutes before.

That night they held each other close for the first time. Close enough to near but far enough to feel. It was supposed to be intimate but this kind of reassurance they were alive and in each other's arms.

#

Next morning came, juvia tried to get up but couldn't. She felt a warm body pull her close. She gasped as she remembered the events of last night. His breath on her neck while his arm went below her clothes touching her warm skin. Juvia slowly tried to turn around and get up. When she did, she looked down at gray. He patted the empty place and juvia kept a pillow beside him and he took it hiding is face in it.

So adorable. She thought. He looked so peaceful. Not the man who was frustrated all the time with his job but the man she fell in love with. Fussy and picky but all hers.

The rest of the day filled with eating and playing for ria. But the adults chose to sit and rack about each other and the past three years. The session ended when ria came back to her momma saying she was hungry. After juvia fed her. Gray forced the women to take a nap and he can take care of ria himself for sometime. When juvia slept finally,it was just him and the little Fullbuster.

"hey" gray said taking a seat beside the three year old. Ria looked at him with her big Blue eyes and gray thought again how beautiful and perfect she was. She was playing house. gray could tell that much as he watched her talking to her dolls and poured them the imaginary tea to the cups. He watched silently. Then she came to him with cup of the imaginary tea and offered him.

"daddy? Take it."

"uh..Thanks." gray looked at the empty tea cup.

"drink it. I made it. It's very tasty." She said smiling while she sat in front of him with her own cup of tea. Gray took a sip doubtly. Ria looked at him with her big Blue eyes expectedly.

"so…?" Gray couldn't possibly say no to her as his lips curved upwards.

"it's very tasty. The best tea I tasted ever.." he said in fake voice and he never saw anything more beautiful than her smile.

But the time juvia woke up and came downstairs, she couldn't stop laughing even if she wanted to. There sat Gray Fullbuster with his hair in bunch of rubber bands while their lovely daughter looked at him as if she made a art. When gray's and juvia's eyes met, gray had threatened her through his eyes warning her if she laughed .. Which she did the either way.

#

The smooth sound of car parking outside was heard. Juvia woke up and stood by the window. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Two am. She watched as gray and natsu came of the car. Both looked tired, yeah. But gray looked more drained than natsu was.

"gray, how about we take a break man? We can't expect what the walkers are to do next. I think we should just watch out for their next move silently." Natsu said kicking off his jacket to the car.

Gray passed a hand over his hair. He took a deep breath. "natsu, we don't know what that ass hole is trying to do next. That's exactly the reason to keep him under our hands as soon as possible. I don't want them to hurt my people anymore. Tell loke to get the others ready tomorrow, we'll discuss about it." Hus eyes were shining with passion, his body tense, his mind in deep thought.

Natsu sighed and nodded. He was too tired to argue with gray again at this hour. He said, "you should take some rest. You really need it. Have you even looked yourself in a mirror for the past twenty four hours?" and pushed the raven haired man to the car's rare view mirror. Gray looked at himself and sighed for the nth time that day. This crappy work was really taking a toll on him. He did look like shit as natsu said. His hair disheveled, his cloths all wrinkled, and he even noticed the bad odour he was emitting off.

"yeah…" he admitted in a low voice. Natsu patted him on the back and smiled. "take some some rest and everything will be alright." Gray nodded.

After a few exchange of Good nights, the men hugged each other and gray made his way towards the main door of his house. He was still digging out for his keys in his pocket when suddenly the door opened. He looked up in surprise. Juvia stood there in her night gown. She moved aside for him to come in. Gray took the signal fast and came in.

"sorry, if the car sound woke you up." He said scratching his check. Juvia looked emotionless for a second before her eyes softened.

"have you eaten anything at all?" juvia asked out of blue. Just as to prove the situation, gray stomach make noise.. Grr.. Grr. His cheeks turned a little pink and juvia had to fight a smile..

"well, I kinda didn't get time for it…" he trailed off. Juvia looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"then, juvia will make something quick for you to eat." And she made take her way towards the kitchen. Gray looked dumbfounded for a second and later said, " wait, don't. I'll eat some snacks. You can't cook at this time. It's fucking two am in the morning. Go, sleep." Trying to make her stop. But juvia didn't hear him and did what she was doing.

His fridge had barely anything it. She wondered how he survived all this time. She'd have to buy some groceries for him soon before he will starve himself to death. She gave up on it and went to the bread cover she bought for ria. She made a sandwich within five minutes as gray watched her from behind. Since the day she came to house, gray had ordered her not to enter in to kitchen premises until she was fully recovered and can swing her arm like a athlete.

"juvia… you didn't have to do this.." he said as juvia handed him the plate. Her eyes told, she was so _not_ going to hear any of his reasons. They went back to Hall, gray sat on a couch and in matter of seconds, the sandwich was gone. Juvia watched him leaning on a wall, her hands folded against her chest.

"seems, you were hungry. Please don't starve yourself like this. Juvia knows you have pretty busy life.." she took a deep breath while gray sighed. He was indeed hungry.

"But that doesn't mean you forget about your food and sleep. You may not remember it, but your body needs it. Please, can't you even take care of yourself?" gray looked stunned for a second but before he could format any sentence juvia told, "juvia is worried about you." She said looking in to his eyes. She looked sad.

"juvia.." that was only thing he said. Juvia worried she said too much. Suddenly she felt so much of nervousness.

"come here." He said in a low voice. She looked confused but he repeated the sentence again. She went and sat beside him. Gray took her hand in his and bought it to his lips and kissed it. Juvia's cheeks became a little pink. She felt a little hot all over. It has been so long since she sat beside him this close and had a talk. Even when they talked about themselves a few days before, they sat on the apposite sides of the sofa and talked.

"thank you.. For everything. Sorry that I worried you. I promise I'll try from now on to make time for both of you. I was afraid that ria won't like me. You know she is picky. She is mommy's girl." Gray said smiling, Juvia tried to retort him but before she could say anything else, gray put a finger on her lips and she stopped.

" And being close you meant danger, I was a walking danger. I can't possibly put you both at risk. I just want you to know that no matter what I act like, my heart will always belong to you two girls. I love you." And with that he completed his speech juvia let out a surprised gasp. He has been trying to say those words to him for so long.

"Gray-sama…" she trailed off but eyes showed her off her emotions as tears started making her vision blurry. Gray smiled tiredly. The next thing they knew, their heads were leaning closer and their lips met in slow a kiss. It wasn't that needy and This wasn't like the other time when bora was involved. He was taking it slow, afraid he will lose whatever he had now. Juvia had her emotions overflowing. Her tears touching his cheeks as they kissed. Gray cupped her head in his hands while her hands found his shirt to hold on.

The slow kiss lasted for few more seconds, when they became more heated each second and juvia held the shirt more tightly and pulled him closer.

Closer, closer, closer…. She wanted even more closer.

The time gap of three years was now slowly reliving. Each time they broke the kiss to breath air, his hands were finding the night gown she was wearing to touch her more. It was giving off her perfect shapes. one of her hand let go off of his shirt and pulled him closer by his hair. Gray groaned in to the kiss when she pulled it a little harder. She gasped when his found her breast and cupped it.

"mmm… missed those sounds.." he said trying to lay her on the couch. They had to stop before this could go any further. Or else, gray won't let her go until he would taste her every inch of her body. That's when she said…

"Gray-sama, you stink…" she said in an unpleasant tone. Gray chuckled, that was his cue. He got up, and offered his hand to her, she got up too. They both smiled.

They were going to be alright. Just some time was all they needed. For now this was enough.

#

Next few days went good, it was nice to see each other at morning. Finally, they were kissing when the three year old was not looking. The smiles, his touches, the way they held their hands, did not go unnoticed by their friends. No one said anything about it. But we're happy for them. Juvia and gray could feel the hope their next future. He wanted it safe, and she wanted it happy.

Gray and ria were on track together. She started calling him daddy, and gray couldn't have felt more happier ever in his life. They spent so much time together that the little girl was attached to her father within a month so much that she wouldn't let him go even in her sleep and most of the time they would end sleeping together. The house was always filled with giggles and laughs.

Juvia came out the shower. Her hair wet still covered in towel. She went to kitchen and microwaved the food and went upstairs to call her husband and daughter for dinner. When she reached the room and opened the door slowly. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the scene in front of her. Gray was lying in between the circus of ria's toys. His naked body on floor while ria was sleeping soundly upon is chest her tiny arms around him while both were clearly exhausted. Juvia leaned on the wall and smiled at the scene in front of her. She couldn't describe how happy she was at the moment. She went back silently and bought her mobile phone and clicked the photos. She smiled once again. She was so gonna preserve this photo for ages.

#

Next time, she was chasing the two fullbusters who were running in the house. Well, gray was running and ria was on his shoulders. All the while laughing. she clearly enjoyed the ride on his shoulders.. They had stolen the cookies from the cupboard that juvia made for the dinner that night with friends. She was going to give them the cookies at night but somehow the little devil managed to bribe her father in to this crime by offering a kiss on cheek and gray just fell for that. Both the criminals silently came in to kitchen while juvia was upstairs. By the time she came to crime scene, they had already had cookies ready in their hands.

"Gray-sama! Come back here right now!" she said running in to the hall behind them.

"No way momma! Papa faster. Come on run!" she was laughing and gray couldn't be happier at the sounds. As the order was given. He ran out of the kitchen door to the lawn outside. It was raining an both of them got soaked the moment they stepped out of the house.

"Gray-sama, come back! It's raining. Ria will catch cold!" she said from inside the kitchen. Gray stopped. He wouldn't want the Princess of the house getting sick. He turned to the house and started walking back. Ria protested and said mommy will catch them. Gray shook his head and carried her back inside. The moment she was put on ground she ran back to rain and gray caught her before she got soaked to bone.

When they came back this time. Juvia went to both. She threw a towel at gray and caught the naughty girl and rubbed her wet head. She shook her head like a doggy would do after getting caught in rain.

"come on princess. You will catch cold if you do that." He said holding her while juvia rubbed her hair and smoothed it down. And after few minutes changed the cloths to something warm. Gray picked up the girl and asked, "come on, the reward princess! You promised." Ria giggled and pulled his face and cupped it in her tiny hands. She gave big sound full kiss on his cheek and gray's smile could have lit up the whole town.

"seriously, Gray-sama?" juvia asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe her husband fell for that. Gray grinned and put her down. Juvia gave the chocolate cookies to her and she digged in. The couple's eyes met and juvia couldn't help but laugh shaking her head.

#

Then came the birthday of ria Fullbuster. The house was filled with so much of crowd of their friends. All their workers under him. Gray had been very careful that night. The suite he wore was having three guns hiding in it. He made sure of it. He was so not going to take chances.

He watched from downstairs as his princess came down lifting up her beautiful pink frock walking carefully on the steps. Gray couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to. The world felt so perfect when he looked at her. She was just…. Perfect. Behind her came his lovely wife dressed in long gown trying to match ria's colour. Her hair tied in a bun while some bangs came out that perfectly framed her face. His heart started beating faster, and lips parted making his mouth dry. She looked absolutely beautiful. Gray watched as she smiled shyly and bought a strand of her hair behind her ear. Yeah, he was the lucky man of the night.

The Princess of the house came running to her father's arms while he lifted up high and swinged her around. She laughed loudly. Gray bought her back to the ground after few seconds she was still moving on her own in circles. Everyone laughed at her. The little girl went to her father and asked, "how do I look daddy? Am I pretty?" she asked in a curious, excited tone.

"oh honey you don't know how pretty you look, you are prettiest little three year old about to be four I have ever seen. You look so beautiful!" gray said smiling while his daughter couldn't be more happier. She just hugged him and gave him a big chubby kiss on his cheek. Gray laughed all the while lifted her in to his arms once again.

"you look beautiful too.." gray said when juvia stood beside him. Juvia blushed and thanked him.

After few minutes of talk, gray and juvia decided, it was finally time to cut the cake when all the guests arrived. Ria was just bubbling up so much, the cake was cut and the three year old turned to four. Gray and juvia kissed her cheeks one on either side as she cut the cake, and the cana shot the picture.

Later, she played with some of her friends that were igor, natsu and lucy's kid and others. What surprised everyone were the paper dance competition that cana suddenly announced, even the kids seemed fascinated with it. Loke bought out some news papers and everyone took their position in no time. Gray and juvia also found themselves at one of the spots to dance. His arms around her waist and hers around his shoulders. The music started with slow tune. All gray could look was how beautiful juvia looked at that moment. Her lips with a little lipstick parted, inviting him to kiss her. Her hair in a bun, showing all her creamy neck, she wasn't wearing any ornaments and for some reason she just looked even more good because of that.

They were smiling at each other as the music was going on. It was as if they were the only one in the room and no one existed. The music stopped finally and they came to the real world, they could hear from far distance how ria cheering for them in competition with igor. Oh, cute. The first round was over in a blink of an eye.

Everyone started folding the paper to half and so did they. Second round started off with a little upbeat music but the couple chose to keep moving in the slow rhythm. They were closer than the first round and their chests touched and juvia took a deep breath. They could also see cana from a far distance deciding the songs.

"you okay in there?" gray asked. His eyes in concern.

"yes." She whispered And again they danced timidly in the comfortable silence. This was until the music stopped again. This time another fold of paper, few couples backed off as only one person can stand on the paper. Juvia looked at gray in defeat. This was end. At least, that's what she thought. Gray took her hand as he stood on the paper. Juvia looked at him in confusion. His smile just widened.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing?" she asked still in confusion.

"come. We are gonna win this game. Ria is cheering for us. Can't possibly lose when my princess is the one cheering." Juvia only looked at ria then who was looking at them intentdly. Her face with a cute frown while looking at them. Her hands hitting igor when he her tried to disturb her. Juvia bit her lower lip.

"so, what are you going to do?" she asked. gray smiled once again and pulled her closer. They were so very close. He told her to put her foot on his. At first she refused but when gray said it was alright and forced her once again. Juvia nodded her head. She slowly put her foot on his one by one. Gray had his arms around her tightly and juvia had hers once again around his shoulders holding on to him. Their breaths mingled and gray thanked Cana internally for this game.

"Is Gray-sama alright? Is juvia too heavy? If so, we can stop you know-" before she could say anything else, gray kissed her and shut her up. Juvia looked surprised for a second but later came back to her senses.

"oh, please. I want to carry you. Besides. You are not that heavy. So, don't worry about. Just concentrate on winning." Gray said trying to ease her. She knew he was not concentrating on the game. Much.

"juvia never knew you were that interested in this game?" she said raising eyebrow.

"well, the cause is dance. But the reason for this awesome lucky dance is because of you. Can't possibly let you go when are looking so damn beautiful. And it's been like ages since, you and me danced like this." He said teasing her. His eyes soft, his body posture so casual. Them in this position, it felt so good.

"but, you barely know how to dance Gray-sama." She teased back.

"oh! I know. I am just trying to making this romantic, and you saying that isn't actually helping me you know. Please encourage your husband juvia Fullbuster?" he said leaning his forehead on hers. Juvia smiled through her blush. And leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, it was just a brief kiss that lasted for two seconds. But when she looked at him afterwards, the smug grin he was wearing made her stupid heart beat faster.

"there, all done. Encouragement given to gray Fullbuster." She said chuckling.

"then we are so gonna win this stupid fame. For my favourite two girls of the entire world." He said pulling closer than possibility.

The music started while he slowly lifted her using his weight. Their grip on each other tightened juvia thought how handsome her husband looked on close, how the scar on his forehead was still making look perfect, the way their chests were pressed and breathing was turning a little abnormal . her feet defying the gravity as gray lifted her feet. It was most romantic thing she was feeling right now. The spot lights making them attended to everyone. They heard like, 'aw, so romantic.' 'we should have tried that technique' and so on..

They didn't even watch as other couples who tried other techniques failed one by one and we're eliminated. They saw ria clapping her hands while the music stopped for the final time after few minutes.

Juvia felt like she was moving in heaven and finally came back to earth when she took off her feet from grays.

"really Gray-sama, are you alright?" juvia asked in concern. He did carry her for complete ten minutes. Gray brushed her concerns away. They heard as the crowd clapped as they were announced as winners. They saw ria looking at them in amazement. She ran to them and hugged them.

"you won!" she said laughing. Gray never felt so happy in his life. She kissed them both on cheeks and went back to igor who was scowling. Ria went to him and teased him that her parents won while his lost. The dragneel couple had backed the second round as safety as lucy was pregnant of two months and they didn't wanted to take any risks.

"Congratulations Mr. Fullbuster." Juvia said kissing his cheek.

"well thank you…. Mrs. Fullbuster. Couldn't have done without you." Gray said winking at her and juvia's smile could have lit up the whole town.

#

Later that night, gray carried a sleeping ria to her bed at covered the sheets and kissed her good night. The little one was on a sugar crash after all the things that night. When he turned around he saw juvia leaning on Wall her arms behind her.

"I thought you already went bed. Not sleepy still?" he said walking towards her. Juvia shook her head and took his hands in hers when he was close enough and pulled him back their bedroom. Gray was confused.

"is everything alright?" she didn't answer but locked the door.

"everything is fine." She said walking towards him and sat on his lap. Slowly her hands were on his chest and gray had a second thought of what was happening. She ran her hands over his hair and gray all but leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes

"juvia…..? " he asked again uncertain still, his eyes closed.

"juvia thinks it's time Gray-sama." She said and his arms went around her almost instinctively.

"for what?" he asked.

"for us to take the next step. Juvia thinks she is ready to make our life back to normal and to do that the final step is needed. We met each other back after that incident, ria has accepted you as her father and you love her deeply. The mafia you are running is not killing anybody. And we have been close enough to feel each other again. So…" she said last part nervously. She looked at gray in a hopeful manner. Gray leaned forward and nuzzled his head on her neck.

"well, juvia. You know that I can still wait you want me to. We can take this slow as we want. I am not going anywhere and either are you. We can figure out and –" juvia cut him off.

"but juvia can't. She wants you." Gray looked surprised for a moment.

"Gray-sama, just so you know. Juvia hasn't been with you for more than three years and when you are finally here, we didn't because of other reasons and you walking half naked all the time in house is _not helpin_ g juvia." Her hands went down to his naked chest. Gray took a deep breath. A smirk made his way to his face. His hand caught hers. When he looked at face, it was half lidded with a dark look. When he leaned in he smelled alcohol. Gray sighed. It was alcohol doing the work. Not her. He'd love to take her right there and then but…

"and me too. I haven't been with you too for fucking three years and trust me I _did not w_ alk to any woman during that time. I want it too. But right now even if I wanted it, I can't cause you are drunk. And you too wouldn't want it like this." He said pulling her closer and kissed her just so he could get off the little itching feeling for now but wrong move. Juvia's arms tightened around him as she kissed him back with more force. When they parted she said, "juvia is not drunk, just needed some liquid support to actually talk to you about this. She took it on her own." And kissed him again. Gray was mentally trying his best to push away the good sensation down on his groin when she moved on him.

"juvia…. Are you sure you want this? Cause if I start, I won't be holding back." He asked his eyes dark. His grip was tightening on her ass and juvia just moaned at his touch and mended their lips to one. But gray pulled away and pulled her chin towards him.

"juvia, answer me… I need to hear it from you." He looked at her in a serious way and juvia gave him a look but nodded. "yes." She whispered. The next moment she knew, she was on the bed while he was topping her and kissing her wildly. Juvia held on to his shoulders and kissed him. His lips went to her neck and attacked while her moans filled the empty room.

"damn it juvia, you don't even know how long I was waiting for this." And kissed her again while his hands went to her gown and took off the garment slowly sliding it down her shoulders all the while kissing her, sucking her neck and biting the perfect spots that made her moan out his name loudly and pulled his hair. He groaned loudly. We he looked at her face, she was breathing fast but pulled him again and kissed him. He then went to his favourite part of her body. Breasts. He took a good look before digging in and sucked her like there was no tomorrow. Juvia arched her back at the sensation. He kept her down while he had his feast. Juvia moaned name over and over again. He fisted the other Breast and kneaded the nipped while he let go of the other one with a wet pop sound. And juvia wondered if she was going to survive the night.

"Gray-sama, _please_! Juvia needs you now. Can't hold back. Ple-" he cut her off with a bite on her neck. And sucked it. Juvia's hands went to his shorts and tried to wiggle it out but slipped her hand in and stroked his length. Gray groaned out loudly at the sensation. He hissed when her finger brushed the tip. He caught her hand pulled back looking at her dangerously and pulled them to the bed post whole she whined.

"don't! If you do that, it'll end before it even it starts. And I am _so not_ gonna embarrass myself." He said in a dangerous tone. Juvia shivered at the voice. The feeling directly going down to her place between her legs.

"then, put it in." she whined out. He let go of her hands and got off the bed.

"give me a fucking moment." He hissed when he was finally free from the underwear and went back to bed and kissed. They both groaned when they felt the friction. He pulled down the lacy underwear and slipped a finger inside, juvia arched her back and moaned and juvia all but screamed when another finger was added.

"juvia. Breathe. You are just too tight." He said in gritted teeth when he felt her clamp her walls around his fingers tightly. She hasn't had sex since a long time and feeling something down there after such a long time was making her go wild. She tried her best to calm down. Few seconds later, she felt gray's lips on hers and juvia kissed him. She slowly felt his member at her entrance and juvia gasped at the familiar sensation. Gray groaned and entered her in one stroke. Both stilled for far a minute while taking deep breaths. Juvia moved her hips a little and signaled him to move. Gray started slowly moving in and out of her. Both were under euphoric sensation. After few minutes, the pace increased.

"Gray-sama, faster, harder, deeper." She clawed her fingers to his back. Gray did as he was told and in no time juvia could feel her climax approaching. Her moans louder while her fingers dipped in to his skin, her legs wrapped around his waist. His hips snapping at hers in a pace and juvia saw the white space and moaned loudly as she came. In the back of her mind she could feel gray grunt and still snapping his hips.

"Gray-sama…" she said in a tired voice. But feeling him still hard inside her was still making her hot all over again.

"just wait…" he said and juvia felt his arms around her as she was turned around. On all fours he entered her again from behind and juvia could feel herself again on track. Gray bent down to her and fisted her Breast again. Juvia gave silent moan as his hips snapped. His other hand went to her clit and rubbed it. This time juvia arched her back and moaned out his name again. He was deeper to the parts down there she never knew was possible.

"again juvia. Come again." He said in gritted teeth and the hand rubbing her clit fastened. She felt the fire in her views again preparing her body for as another release. Gray movements became falter indicating he was close and juvia clamped around him tightly. Gray hissed and the rhythm was definitely coming to an end while his hand between her legs was making her weak and strong at the same time.

"for you.." she said in a hurried voice. And moaned when he hit the spot again.

"for me. Just me…" gray stilled and juvia reached her end too and felt her body slide on to his back as they fell to the bed. He slid out of her and lied next to her. Juvia turned around and gray opened his eyes lazily smiling at her. Juvia couldn't help but smile back. She giggled at his face , damn he looks so edible right now. His hair disheveled, his lips moist and parted, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. The way his chest moved up and down….

"oh my god, that was intense." He said turning on to his back. Juvia scooted closer to gray and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face on his neck.

The night ended in to a bliss after that.

 **#**

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know if you guys liked this .yeah, I know it's just way too lengthy. Great people if you are actually reading this. If you did, please don't forget to leave a comment:3**

 **Love gruvia**

 **Love fairly tail.**


End file.
